


Winter Food

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The girls are trying to find something to do in this winter time.
Kudos: 1





	Winter Food

“So, what do you want to do?” Lorelai gives out a giant grin to her daughter as they walk around their small town, arms linked to give each other warmth in this winter. “We could go Christmas shopping, go slide, make snowmen and snow angels, annoy Luke-”

“You know what?” Rory has difficulties to suppress her own smile. “I could really eat something.”

Lorelai excitedly gasps. “Me too! Okay, what do you want to eat? Crepes, burgers, pizza, sandwiches, chocolate-”

“I don’t know.” Rory gives out a fake pout, her smile still somewhat present in her eyes. “All of it sounds so good.”

Her mother suddenly stops in her tracks, her lips stretching out into a smug. “I have an idea.”

“What?” Lorelai stays silent for a moment to create suspense, and Rory has to slightly hit her side with her own body while chuckling. “Mom, what’s your idea?”

“How about…” The young mom’s excitement seems to spread out on her entire face. “ **Everything.** ”

“Everything?” Rory quirks an eyebrow, amused. “You want us to buy and eat everything?”

Lorelai slowly nods with her tongue slightly out. “ _Huh-huh._ ”

“Hm…. Why not?” Rory’s mom squeals in happiness, making the younger Gilmore girl chuckle. “Everything sounds amazing right now.”

“ _And_ we can annoy Luke at the same time!” Lorelai doesn’t wait for another second before dragging her daughter towards Luke’s dinner. “Come on, let’s go.”

All Rory could pronounce as a response was a loud and genuine laugh.


End file.
